True Love Waits No More Chapter.1
by Android 17's Girlfriend
Summary: What if Bra and 17 fell in love? What would eveyone think.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS: I think we all know by now that I do not own DBZ or GT. But I am just letting you know. And if there is a real Food-R-Us I do not own it either.  
  
  
True Love Waits No More   
Chapter.1  
  
It was just a normal morning for Bra. She wasn't expecting anything special to happen. But there was a weird felling in the pit of her stomach. Like she knew something right was going to be judged as wrong. She couldn't figure it out and she almost didn't want to. So she ignored it and went on as usual.  
She went down stairs to find her dad and mom fighting as usual. This was not new to her but she still didn't like it.  
"Hello mom. Hello dad. Good Morning."  
"Oh, Hello Bra. How are you felling this morning."  
"Fine mom."  
"Morning princess. Now where was I? Oh yes, now you listen here woman..."  
Bra was really not in the mood for this so she began to walk away when she bumped into Trunks.  
"Oh,hey Trunks. I am not in the mood for a fight this morning so if that is what you are looking for..."  
"Naw,the only person I want to fight with this morning is Goten. Hey want to come along? I know he want to see you."  
"No thankyou."  
Bra liked Goten but not in that way. Even though it had been evident that he had a very large crush on her. She just didn't fell that way of way towards him. Even though he was good looking. But Bra felt like getting out of the house. Where to go though. Well maybe she could go to Marrons house. That is if they weren't busy.  
"If mom and dad ask Trunks, I am going to Marrons. OK?"  
"Sure,whatever."  
So bra went out the door and began to fly to Marrons. On her way there she saw 17 flying that way also. He was very cute so Bra went over to say hi.  
"Hi 17. Going to Marrons?"  
"No. But if you are going I think I will go too."  
Bra could not help but blush. Ever since he got on the good side he was like a whole new man. He had also become human like 18 but he decided to keep his name as 17. She didn't mind. All of a sudden the felling in her stomach came back. She didn't like it but it went away as soon as 17 smiled at her. She almost melted.  
"Hey do you want to get a quick bite to eat instead?" Bra asked  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?"  
"How about Food-R-Us."  
"OK sure. It's a date."  
But as soon as he said that they both grabbed each other and floated to the ground and they kissed. They made out all day. But when night fell she heard people calling her name. What was going on.   
"17 I have to go but I will meet you here again tomorrow."  
"OK. I will see you tomorrow."  
And with that they gave one last kiss and flew in opposite ways. Bra flew until she saw everyone in the distance. And by everyone it was everyone in the DBZ-GT gang. She flew down and everyone stared.  
"Bra! Where have you been!? We where worried sick." Bulma yelled  
"Mom,calm down. I know I said I was going to Marrons but I got side tracked. I am OK now. You didn't need to call everyone."  
"You know you shouldn't worry your parent Bra. What was so important that you made us all worry?" Goku said.  
"Ummm,you see Uncle Goku....I .....ahhhh...nothing."  
With that Tien began to laugh.  
"Bra that is the worst excuse I ever heard." Tien said half laughing  
"Yeah" Yumcha said."I could do way better."  
"How about the truth." Chi Chi said.  
"Well OK, If you have to know I was with 17."  
Everyone stared in shock. Marron looked like she was going to cry,Pan looked like she was mad,Trunks and Goten stared in disbelief, Piccolo looked interested, and Vegita looked as red and a apple. Bra thought quick. What could she say know. Oh we where just making out all day she thought. I am in big trouble.  
"You where making out all day?" Goten said looking hurt.  
"What?!" Bra screamed. She had said that out loud?  
"I mean...Yes, I like him a lot and he likes me."  
Then the feeling in her stomach came back. What would they say. She didn't even want to look at her dad. This was terrible. But she had said it and they could not stop her from loving him.  
"Bra! What is the matter with you?! He was and probably still is a evil and wants to kill us all. No way are you ever seeing him again and if he shows up around here or around you I will rip him apart." Vegita yelled.  
"Don't you lay a hand on my brother." 18 said.  
Marron walked over to Bra and said.  
"How could you do this to me?"   
Then she flew away.  
Goten and Trunks flew away also angry. Goten hurt.  
Finally Bra flew away as far and as fast as she could with tears in her eyes. Why was all she could think. When She got home she laid in her bed. If she went tomorrow everyone would hate her but if she didn't 17 would hate her. She didn't know what to do.  
  
  



	2. True Love Waits No More Chapter.2

DISCLAIMER:I do not own DBZ or DBZ-GT. So I am afraid you will not get any money from me.  
  
True Love Waits No More  
Chapter.2  
  
Bra lay in her bed unsure of what to do. She had cried so hard there where no more tears left. "I have to go tomorrow" she thought. "I love him." But where would she go till then. She was not hungry so she went to the meeting place and decided to stay there till the next day.  
She woke up late the next day just in time to hear 17 flying her way. As he landed she ran into his waiting arms and held him as though her life depend on it. He held her back and could sense the pain inside her.  
"What's wrong Bra? You are sad. What happened?"  
"Oh, 17. Everyone knows about us and they hate me so much. I don't know what to do."  
"Bra, I, love you too but family is more important. I think you should go to them."  
"No!" Bra cried. "I love you and I want to be with you"  
"Bra you know I am right. Until they can except me we should be apart. Give them time to except me."  
Bra could feel the pain inside. This was so hard for her but she knew he was right. She just didn't know how to let go. So when she did he could make herself say good bye. She need to get away fast. She thought for a minute and decided to go to the railroad tracks. She use to go there when she was just a kid. So with a destination in mind she flew off leaving her love behind.  
When she got to the track she sat up on the ledge just above it. Out of the way of danger. She began to cry again cause she missed him so much. It wasn't fair. Life never was.   
"Why!" She scream as she pounded her fist on the ground, so hard that the whole ledge fell. She hit the ground hard and was knocked out cold. She laid there for at least and hour when the train started to come bye. Faster it went until it was inches away from her. At that moment a handsome man grabbed her a lifted her gently out of harms way.  
Bra woke up in a strange room. She looked around still dizzy and with a big head ache. She look up to see the face of Trunks.  
"What are you doing here. What happen"  
"17 saved your life Bra. he brought you to the house and dad was about to cream him when he saw you. But then 17 explained and we rushed you to the hospital. Everyone is waiting outside."  
"I need to talk to 17. Please call him in."  
"Sure, but remember you need rest."  
Trunks called 17 in and he rushed to her side and gave her a kiss on the head.  
"I was so worried about you. I was going over to tell you that it doesn't matter what you family thinks, if we love each other we should be together. And there you where, out cold"  
"I love you to and we should be together. Thanks for saving my life. I think my family will except you now."  
"They have. Your mother made you father give me his blessing."  
Bra laughed. Just then Goten walk in the room and 17 left to give them some time alone.  
"Bra I want you to know that nobody is mad at you anymore. Not even me. I am a little hurt but I am glad you are with a gut that will treat you right."  
"Thank you Goten. And if for some reason it doesn't work out with 17 you will be my number 1 choice."  
"I will be waiting."  
"don't hold you breath."  
They both laughed. Even though Bra was in the hospital for a broken leg and a twisted wrist she had never been so happy in her life.  
  



End file.
